Ichigo Chokoreto
by Mr. Despair
Summary: [REVISED] It's a short confusing oneshot Yukiru. Intended to be really sad. Quote Summary: She was like bitter sweet strawberry. She stole my heart with her sweetness, and bitterly left me with nothing.


**A Furuba one-shot 2:**

**_Ichigo Chokoreto_ (Strawberry Chocolate)**

**A Cherry Blossom Artist Work.**

There she was. Clad in a heavy brown overcoat like in _their_ first meeting. Two strands of chocolate brown hair, partly braided, then tied together with the rest flowing free. She smiled two the old man managing the stand and he smiled back, handing her a cone with chocolate ice cream, with a little strawberry mixed in. A bitter sweet taste. Unique. Like she, who excepted their curse. And like she, unique never seemed that bad anymore, he knew. She paid, and was eager to run off. But she didn't want to drop her ice cream, he knew. Everyday, he watched her do her routine, no matter how cold, since he saw her walk up to the momentarily new ice cream stand, and ask, "Is it possible...to have a chocolate ice cream cone with a little strawberry...?" She toyed with her fingers a bit then her eyes widened. "Ah, I mean, um, please..." and then man merrily answered with a hearty laugh, "Of course! We have and can make anything here!". She just laughed.

And she always had _him_ with her.

She was his warmth, and his hers. They always came here, together. She would laugh merrily, and he would pay for one strawberry chocolate mix, and one vanilla. Then one day it changed a bit, and they grew closer. She had told him he was uptight all the time and that he should relax. And then he decided to tease her. She merrily ate away at her ice cream, until he gave a little lick. At her ice cream covered lips. And he just smirked a bit and said, "I like it.". She blushed heavily, and smiling, making another memory. The two were like that mix. She was the bittersweet strawberry that stole his heart, but didn't love him. Sweet meetings, and bitter pain. He was the plain chocolate that looked dark, and plain on the outside, but was sweet on the inside. Strawberry Chocolate.

The old man would always say, "The usual?"

And she would laugh.

And because he was there by her side, because she was loving him, he would laugh too.

He wished he could laugh too.

At least like they did.

They loved each other, and were content...

Where did that leave him?

But today, she was a little different. Her cheeks were a bit less rosy. Her smile little lonely. She looked around.

She didn't buy the strawberry chocolate mix.

The old man from the stand looked a bit worried for the sweet girl he had come to know, but said nothing from his shop.

Had she noticed him?

Had she noticed he was always there?

Behind the old cherry blossom tree?

Maybe not.

Yet he wished she did.

"Yuki-kun?"

She had noticed him hiding.

Or maybe he was just too out in the open. Tohru never was that sharp.

Maybe he just didn't know her anymore.

"Hello Honda-san," He was quick to recover. But that didn't mean he still didn't feel bitter. Was it a sin to be bitter to a kind angel? "Where's Hatori?"

"Hatori..." She quietly. Yuki flinched.

Was it a sin to make an angel sad too?

First name basis, he noted. They were cousins, he and Hatori, it was normal. But _they_ had to be really close to have a first name basis without an honorific. He must've not have noticed because he didn't see her that much...

And who's fault was that?

"He's taking care of Akito-sama's funeral with Kureno-san's help," She explained.

He nodded. Akito had died a week ago, and plans were made. Their God passed away in sleep. No children, and alone, in pain, he had died. Everyone was looking for something to explain it all, like if they would have another God. The main house _had_ to be busy, and she probably was alone and bored.

His eyes widened.

Maybe it wasn't intentional, and it probably wasn't but, she had only come to him because she had no one. He was her back-up plan. He was cast aside. This was the only reason she talked to him. It hurt him to know that. It hurt him even _more_ to know that it was probably subconscious. Natural.

But he missed her too much to let her go.

After all this time, she talked to him again.

Even if it wasn't for desired reasons...

Or have desired results...

He would savor this time.

Because things like this could never happen again.

He saw her when she was with Hatori. A blooming happiness. For both of them. Hatori deserved happiness, and Yuki couldn't bear to steal her happiness either.

They were the perfect picture of happiness.

_Happiness._

And he hated it.

"Yuki!"

"Huh?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Not _you,_ Yuki-kun! _Yuki_!" She pointed to the sky, falling snow dabbing itself onto the world and its inhabitants.

He laughed forcibly. Tohru loved something extra with his competition. She loved Kyo's zodiac, she loved Hatori...

...and the only thing that she loved about him was his season.

But then again, could they be considered competition anymore? The battle was lost, and Hatori was left standing. He and Kyo both lost her somewhere. Not too distant, but not nearly as close as Hatori either. That race was lost. Did he even have a chance from the beginning?

Kyo went on, and he found Kagura.

And he was left standing alone, trying to move forward to the finish line, reminiscence and memories buried under the snow, into his mind.

Could he ever let go?

Could he let go of her hand, and away from the guidance?

Could he become someone she could be proud of?

Could he win her heart?

No.

Not in the way he would want her to.

Strawberry Chocolate.

_Ichigo Chokoreto._

The perfect mix.

So why couldn't he accept it? Why did his selfishness haunt him?

"Tohru!"

She turned to the familiar voice and smiled. A lot brighter than she was with Yuki. A lot better than the regular smile.

"Hatori!" She called back. They smiled warmly at each other, Tohru talked excitedly.

Their voices faded away, and he was left alone again. Yuki walked away and left them to themselves, memories his only companion once again. Watching them chatter away, he was once again reminded, _Her happiness does not include you_.

_But for her sake..._

_...hating their happiness and perfection..._

Tohru searched around. "Where's Yuki-kun?"She asked.

_...he would watch her from afar..._

_...under the old cherry blossom tree..._

_...but all for her..._

_...he would endure it..._

_...and remember her smile._

_Owari_

**Author's Note: **

**It's an old work. Though it's a bit weird how I write things in a cold season during a hot season in my world and so forth.**

**Now doesn't this make you wanna glomp Yuki? Well, glomp him a lot more. It started out as a Toriru, from Hatori simply watching Tohru do her thing everyday and have her suddenly approach him opening new possibilities, to Yuki thinking of his love and of her. It didn't turn out too well though. It's my first Yukiru. I absolutely_ hate_ Kyoru. It's Japanese time! Ichigo - Strawberry, Chokoreto - Chocolate, Yuki - Snow.**

**If you give me a scanner, I'll make this a doujinshi...**


End file.
